mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat Trilogy
Mortal Kombat Trilogy is an anthology in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. It is the last update of Mortal Kombat 3, following Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Characters Every character that has ever appeared in a Mortal Kombat game prior to Mortal Kombat Trilogy appears in this game. Rain and Noob Saibot are playable for the first time with their very own moves, combos, and finishing moves. Along with the Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 roster, Mortal Kombat Trilogy adds Baraka, Johnny Cage, Raiden, and "klassic" versions of Jax, Kung Lao, Kano, and Raiden. Bosses Motaro, Shao Kahn, Goro and Kintaro are also now playable. A new secret character appears, as well. This character known as Chameleon appears, and rapidly switches between all the male ninjas (Classic Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Noob Saibot, Human Smoke, Rain, Reptile, and Ermac). In order to play as him, you have to perform a special button combination before the battle starts . Basically, Chameleon is a newer version of MK1 Reptile, but Chameleon also changes his color, not just his stance. The Nintendo 64 version, due to limitations of cartridge space, lacks the classic versions of Jax, Kung Lao, Kano, and Raiden as well as Goro and Kintaro. Also, Motaro and Shao Kahn are not selectable at the main screen. Cheat codes have to be entered to gain access to them. The N64 version also combines the two Sub-Zeros into one convenient palette swapped version. Chameleon is replaced in the N64 version with the secret character Khameleon, a grey female ninja, and is present as both a secret opponent and a playable character. While she too switches her move sets (making her considerably weaker), she does have a cohesive storyline, unlike her male counterpart. thumb|250px|Character Select Boss and sub-boss Boss *Shao Kahn Sub-Bosses *Motaro, Kintaro, Goro. Kombat zones Almost every battle arena that has been featured in Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3, and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 makes an appearance in this game. The PlayStation and Sega Saturn versions only lack the Hidden Portal and Noob Saibot Dorfen from MK3 and the N64 version lacks Kahn's Arena and The Bank from MK2 and MK3. Only a handful of backgrounds from the first Mortal Kombat make it into this game such as the Courtyard, Goro's Lair, the Pit, and the Pit Bottom. Palace Gates, Warrior Shrine and Throne Room were removed. The N64 game also includes a new level, the Star Bridge, which is basically a different take on the Pit II background. Some older backgrounds are also "enhanced", with extra graphics and added animation. Some examples of this are The Pit I, which features two different sky backdrops (a pitch black, star-filled sky in the N64 version, and the same sky backdrop as The Pit II in the CD-ROM versions), Kahn's Arena, which has removed Kano and Sonya from the side platforms since they are playable, The Portal, which now includes a temple-like building on each side of the stage, The Bank, where the stone floor has been replaced with a new red carpet, Scorpion's Lair, which features giant skulls on both ends rather than just the left end, and the N64's Kahn's Kave, which has animated clouds and fire added to it. The N64's Lost Bridge also has Hornbuckle and Blaze appear at random in its background. thumb|250px|Choose Your DestinyMany of the background music tracks remain intact from MKII and MK3, especially for the CD-ROM versions of the game, but many of the songs are not played with their correct levels. The N64 version only uses music from MK3. Oddly enough, all of the music taken from MK3 on the CD-ROM games is noticeably slowed down in both speed and pitch for unknown reasons. None of the music from the original Mortal Kombat makes it into any of the stages (or the entire game). All of the levels that featured a stage fatality made it into this game except for the stage fatality featured in the Pit II level. Because of the amount of trouble it would have been to film extra animations with actors for the non-''Mortal Kombat II'' character sprites for the Pit II's overhead fall, they simply left the fatality out completely. Layers The following displays the Kombat Zones where a character can be uppercutted into different backgrounds. *The Subway → The Street *The Bank → The Rooftop (CD-ROM versions only) *The Soul Chamber → The Balcony *Scorpion's Lair → Kahn's Kave *Goro's Lair → The Armory → Kombat Tomb (N64 version only) New to the series * Mortal Kombat Trilogy introduces the Aggressor bar, which fills as the combatants fight. When the bar fills, the character becomes much faster and stronger for a short period of time. * 3-on-3 simultaneous battles (only on the N64 version). * A finishing move known as a Brutality is featured in this game. This finishing move requires the player to perform an 11 button combo which causes their opponent to explode. Brutalities were initially placed in the Genesis/Megadrive and SNES ports of UMK3. * Many of Mortal Kombat Trilogy characters have brand new special moves and finishing moves. Storyline Mortal Kombat Trilogy follows Mortal Kombat II and precedes Mortal Kombat Gold. The introduction to Mortal Kombat Trilogy is stated as follows: "Thousands of years ago an order of the wisest men from the far east received visions of the dark realm known as the Outworld. It was a world ruled by chaos and a vicious Emperor known as Shao Kahn. They learned that travel between the Earth and the new found realm would someday be possible if the conditions were right, the conditions being the unbalancing of the furies. Negative and positive forces which keep our unstable universe from collapsing onto itself. Knowing that an Outworld invasion was imminent, the wise men appealed to the Elder Gods. It was for this reason the Elder Gods created the tournament called Mortal Kombat. For nine generations Mortal Kombat was ruled by Outworld's finest warrior-prince Goro. The Earth was on the brink of its destruction when a new generation of warriors were victorious in defending its realm. The warrior monk, Liu Kang, would become the new Champion. But his victory was short lived as he and his comrades find themselves lured into the Outworld to compete in a second tournament. Little did they know that the tournament was merely a diversion. A scheme devised by the dark Emperor to break the rules set forth by the Elder Gods and witness the reincarnation of his former Queen Sindel on the Earthrealm itself. The unholy act gives Shao Kahn the power to step through the dimensional gates and reclaim his queen, thus enabling him to finally seize the Earth. These are the trilogy of events which comprise Shao Kahn's final attempt at taking the Earth." thumb|250px Character bios and endings Note: This only pertains to new or edited bios/endings not found in the either Mortal Kombat 3 or Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Baraka Bio: Baraka was sent to quell the uprising renegade race in Outworld's lower regions. After his victorious battle, the nomadic warrior returns to fight on the side of villainy. Under the guidance of Shao Kahn, Baraka will once again pose a formidable threat to his Earthen counterparts. Ending: When Baraka's failure to apprehend several Earth warriors nearly results in Shao Kahn's demise, the nomad finds himself fearing for his own life. He falls out of favor with his Emperor, and realizes that it's only a matter time before Kahn enacts revenge. Baraka remains loyal until the opposition from the Earth Realm has been defeated. With Shao Khan in a weakened state from his battle with Raiden, Baraka strikes. The despondent Emperor is no match for Baraka's attack. Then, fearing reprisal from those loyal to Kahn, Baraka escapes back into nomadic ruins from which he came. Ermac Bio: An enigma to all who come into contact with him. Ermac's past remains shrouded in mystery. It's believed that he exists as a life force brought together by the souls of extinguished Outworld warriors. Shao Kahn has managed to take possession of these souls and use them to fight on the side of tyranny. Ending: When Kahn finally eliminates his opposition, he finds a new and surprising foe in Ermac. The Outworld souls that give life to the warrior did not trust their tyrannical leader who planned to consume the powerful life for his own power. Even Shao Kahn's power was no match for the overwhelming strength of legions of deceased Outworld warriors. They destroyed their master in a battle that devastated the entire realm. Ermac was left behind to rule it with his own brand of oppression. Goro Bio: Goro, a 2000 year old half human/dragon, remains undefeated for the past 500 years. He won the title of Grand Champion by defeating Kung Lao, a Shaolin fighting monk. It was during this period that the tournament became corrupted as it fell into the hands of Shang Tsung. Ending: Goro has no ending. Johnny Cage Bio: Killed in battle with an Outworld extermination squad, Johnny Cage's life came to a tragic end. But the celluloid superstar manages to cheat death when his path to the after life is blocked by the merger of Earth and Outworld. His soul takes possession of his body once again and enables Cage to rejoin his friends to battle for Earth's survival. Ending: With his nearly deceased soul restored, Johnny Cage finds himself fighting alongside his friends once again. This time he seeks revenge against the extermination squad that took his life. But during their battle, Cage learns that if they win against Kahn, his soul will again be deceased when Earth reverts back to normal. Knowing this, the movie star embarks on a one way mission: to destroy Shao Kahn. His extermination fuels his fellow warriors as they embark on one final onslaught against the evil emperor. The Earth warriors emerge victorious and when the realms revert to their normal state. Cage bids farewell to his comrades as his soul leaves to a higher place. Khameleon Bio: Reptile was once thought to be the last member of an extinct race of reptilian creatures, until the appearance of Khameleon. She alone knows the truth about their history and chooses to fight on the side of Earth. Making the last survivors of their race lethal enemies. Ending: Khameleon's former race were known as Raptors. They evolved millions of years ago on Earth into intelligent creatures, but fled that realm when it was devastated in a battle between the gods. They repopulated a new realm known as Zaterra, only to be driven to near extinction by Shao Kahn when they lost to the Outworld in Mortal Kombat. With Shao Kahn near victory against Earth, Khameleon contacts Reptile and shares the truth about their race with him. This turns Reptile against Shao Kahn, allowing Khameleon to lead a surprise attack against the evil Emperor. This last battle results in the end of Kahn and unification of Earth, giving Reptile and Khameleon the chance to begin a new generation of Raptors. Kintaro Bio: With Goro missing, Kintaro steps up to take his place as Supreme Ruler of Shao Kahn's armies. Stronger and more agile than his predecessor, he is enraged by Goro's defeat. Kintaro vows to take revenge on the Earth warriors responsible. Ending: Kintaro has no ending. Motaro Bio: In the realm of the Outworld, Motaro's race of Centaurians has long since come into conflict with the Shokan. When Shao Kahn formed special extermination squads to eliminate the chosen warriors of Earth, Motaro was appointed to head this elite group of savage warriors. Ending: Motaro Wins. Mileena Bio: Murdered by her twin sister Kitana, Mileena finds herself brought back to life by Shao Kahn himself. Her skills as a vicious fighter will be needed to defeat Earth's chosen warriors. Her ability to read the thoughts of her twin sister will enable Kahn to stay one step ahead. Ending: When Mileena is murdered, she finds her soul reborn in an evil place called the Netherealm. Here she accepts servitude to an all mighty god known as Shinnok. It is Shinnok who allows her soul to be reborn on the outworld. Her loyalty to Shao Kahn is replaced by her fear of Shinnok. Mileena plots to overthrow her own father. The ability to read Kitana's mind and predict the Earth warriors motives, enables Mileena to set up her father's downfall. When Kahn is weakened by the onslaught of attacks, Mileena takes the opportunity to destroy her father and allow Shinnok to step forward and take both realms for his own sinister purposes. Noob Saibot Bio: Noob Saibot emerges from the darkest region of reality - a region known as the Netherealm. He belongs to a group called the Brothers of the Shadow, and worships an evil and mysterious fallen Elder God. His mission is to spy on the events taking place in the battle between the realms and report back to his enigmatic leaders. Ending: At first a passive observer, Noob Saibot would soon receive orders to side with the evil Emperor Shao Kahn. Saibot's leaders in the Netherrealm want him to join Kahn's battle to gain his trust and to gain entrance into the Earth Realm. When Kahn drops his guard, Noob Saibot is ordered to attack. With both the Earth Realm and the Outworld's Emperor defeated, the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok can take both realms and gain the power he needs to strike back at the Elder God who banished him into the Netherrealm. Raiden Bio: As Earth's sworn protector, Raiden finds himself banished in the merger between Earth and Outworld. When the Elder Gods refuse to assist him in aiding the Earth, he is forced to take matters into his own hands. He transforms himself into a mortal warrior to fight alongside his human comrades - this time risking his place in the pantheon of gods and giving up his own immortality. Ending: When Outworld and Earth merge, Raiden finds himself battling Shao Kahn without the assistance of the Elder Gods. The Thunder God must transform into a mortal in order to exist in the combined realms. When he does this, he puts his own immortality at risk. But Raiden has always found ways of fouling Kahn's plots. He guides the chosen Earth warriors into battle against the Outworld Emperor's armies, then finally faces Kahn himself. The powerful fight begins until the very core of the Earth is shaken, and Raiden emerges victorious. Shao Kahn Bio: Long ago, Shao Kahn rose to power in the Outworld, usurping the realm from Kitana's parents and taking Queen Sindel for his bride. Then she died. Now, centuries later, Sindel is reborn. And since Shang Tsung failed to win the Earth Realm through Mortal Kombat I and II, her rebirth is the means by which Kahn will finally seize the planet forever unless... Ending: Shao Kahn Wins...Eat A Dick Human Smoke Bio: In his human form, Smoke was a lethal assassin working for the Lin Kuei. But when they decided to automate their ninjas, Smoke is caught in the middle. He became a cyborg assassin, whose human form would exist as a memory forever more. Ending: Before his transformation into a cybernetic ninja, Smoke was one of the Lin Kuei's finest ninjas. It was during this time that he came to know his greatest ally - Sub-Zero. When the Lin Kuei decided to automate their warriors, the two attempted to escape. While Sub-Zero successfully eluded capture, Smoke did not. He would become a robotic nightmare, his soul trapped inside a living machine. In his human form Smoke was a fierce warrior. In his mechanical body he is even more lethal. But his true form is that of a human, one he'll know again only in dreams. Arenas Nintendo 64 Version: #Subway #Street #Roof #Balcony #Soul Chamber #Bridge #Bell Tower #The Temple #Graveyard #Pit 3 #Scorpion's Lair #Waterfront #Jade's Desert #Kahn's Kave #Lost #Dead Pool #Kombat Tomb #Wasteland #Tower #Living Forest #Armory #Pit 2 #Portal #Courtyard #Pit #Pit Bottom #Goro's Lair #[[Star Bridge|'Star Bridge']] #Hidden Portal #Noob Saibot's Dorfen (only on 2 player) Playstation Version includes: #Bank #Shao Kahn's Arena Mortal Kombat Trilogy cast *Baraka, Kano & Kabal: Richard Divizio * Lt. Sonya Blade: Kerri Hoskins * Maj. Jackson Briggs a.k.a. Jax: John Parrish *Johnny Cage: Chris Alexander *Kurtis Stryker: Michael O' Brien *Liu Kang: Eddie Wong *Kung Lao: Tony Marquez *Nightwolf, Sektor, Cyrax, & Smoke (cyborg): Sal Divita *Sub-Zero, Shang Tsung, Scorpion, Reptile, Smoke (human), Rain, Ermac, Noob Saibot & Chameleon: John Turk *Raiden: Carlos Pesina *Kitana, Jade, Mileena & Khameleon: Becky Gable *Sindel: Lia Montelongo *Shao Kahn: Brian Glynn * Shao Kahn's Voice: Steve Ritchie Bugs and glitches *If Human Smoke's Teleport Punch Fatality is performed on an opponent standing at either end of the stage, the punch will completely miss the opponent and he/she will continue standing, unharmed. The game, however, will still register it as a Fatality. *By exploiting bugs, most characters can perform infinite combos. *On the N64 version, performing Mercy as Shao Kahn will only result him saying 'Smoke Shows Mercy'. *On the N64 version, getting a flawless victory will result in a glitched clicking sound before the character's name, e.g. "KSheeva Wins...Flawless Victory". *On the N64 version, when Motaro and Shao Kahn (CPU) defeat your character without doing a fatality, they will just stand there on the Finish Him/Her screen; the player falls down almost straight away instead of wobbling about for a few seconds as would normally happen. Occasionally, some non-boss CPU characters will also enter their win pose but the Finish Him/Her timer doesn't cut off abruptly like with the bosses. *On the N64 version, the sound effects are set up for the wrong characters. For example, Scorpion and Stryker both use Jax's voice, but only use the 'Oww!' sound when hit with a heavy move. Other male characters using the same sound effects such as Kano and Baraka are not affected, saying either 'Oww!' or 'Ahhh!' randomly when hit (example, a Teleport Stomp or throw from Sheeva). Also, Sub-Zero has Nightwolf's voice in place of his own, which is not recorded in the game at all. *If the PlayStation version is played on the PlayStation 2, instead of going to Kahn's Treasures, the screen turns black and music plays if Arcade Mode or 8-Player Kombat is cleared. This renders the game completely unplayable until the system is either turned off or reset. *If the PlayStation version is played on the PlayStation Portable. if the wrong Popsloader plugin is used, the game only makes it to the screen loading you into your match, then the PSP crashes. Ports Characters in ports 1Raiden and Kano may be played using their sprites and moves from [[Mortal Kombat|the original Mortal Kombat]]. 2Jax and Kung Lao may be played using their sprites and moves from Mortal Kombat II. Trivia *The N64 version of the game, like MK3 and UMK3, provides the player with an "Ultimate Kombat Kode" screen after a single player game is over where a 6 digit code can be entered to unlock Human Smoke and Khameleon for normal play. The code (113-840) remained undocumented until April 26, 2007 when it was posted by a user named "Proto K" on a ROM hacking forum board (Acmlm's board II). When used "FROM THIS POINT ON.... SMOKE AND KHAMELEON ARE AT YOUR CONTROL" appears and they both become selectable at the character select screen. Both characters, however, could be unlocked through other cheat codes as well. Despite the other means of unlocking the two characters, this "UKK" is currently one of the most elusive cheats ever in Mortal Kombat history. *Human Smoke's icon is a version of Classic Sub-Zero. *Khameleon's icon is a version of Kitana. *Chameleon's icon is a version of Rain in N64 (it was later removed). *Shao Kahn's Arena was removed in the N64 version of the game. *The Courtyard, Shang Tsung is still sitting in his seat in his original appearance in N64, but he was replaced by Shao Kahn. External links * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/mortal-kombat-trilogy Mortal Kombat Trilogy at MobyGames] *Mortal Kombat Trilogy Comprehensive Strategy Guide at Kamidogu es:Mortal Kombat Trilogy ru:Mortal Kombat Trilogy pt:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Category: Games Category:Updates Category:Console-only games Category:2D Games Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat